


The Right Choice Is You

by xSophie2x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluffy conversation, M/M, moving houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Theo and Liam make an important life step together, but first, they need to talk some things through.





	The Right Choice Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).

> For Manon, who wanted the prompt "you make me feel right". This took a while, but I hope you enjoy it! :)

# ‘I still can’t believe we’re actually really doing this.’

Liam grinned, joining Theo in the doorway that separated their new kitchen from the living room, and put down the heavy box in his hands before wrapping his arm around Theo’s waist. ‘Well,’ he smiled, taking a look around the near empty living room. ‘We are. So you might as well get used to it.’ 

Theo nodded softly, letting out a soft sigh, and freed himself from Liam’s grip, taking a step forward. Liam frowned, glancing at his boyfriend worriedly from beside him. ‘Is everything alright?’ 

‘Oh, yeah,’ Theo managed, looking over his shoulder and forcing a smile. He gestured to the empty living room before them, where there were still only two couches in the middle of the room, and an empty bookcase against one of the bare grey walls. ‘Come on, we need to decide what we’re gonna do about this place! We can’t live in it like this.’ 

Liam grinned, the worry that Theo wasn’t telling him something and what that was fading away, and making way for the thrill that came with decorating this place. A sincere grin returned to his face, as he picked up the box again and put it down on the couch. ‘You’re right,’ he said. ‘Let’s make this place look like it actually belongs to us!’ 

Theo nodded and Liam smiled, ripping open the cardboard box with ease with his claws. He couldn’t deny that he was excited to be doing this with Theo, his stomach fluttering at the thought of sharing a living space with him after planning it for so long. He browsed through the box, looking through what was inside of it. ‘Right,’ he said. ‘This is some of your stuff, mostly necessities I think. Do you want me to bring it upstairs?’ 

He looked up, to where Theo was slowly walking by the bookcase, brushing his hand past the wooden shelves, and had a concentrated look on his face as if he was deep in thought. Liam bit his lip at the sight, crossing his arms and letting out a soft sigh as his boyfriend seemed troubled. ‘I wish you’d tell me what was going on.’ 

Theo’s head snapped around, his eyes meeting Liam’s expectant ones, and he remained silent for a moment, hesitating whether he should tell him. Things like this, and talking about those things, had never come easy for him. 

Liam swallowed, a horrible thought hitting him that made the nerves grow in his stomach. ‘Theo…’ he started, shakily. ‘You… You’d tell me if… You didn’t want to do this, right?’ 

‘What?’ Theo’s response was immediate and he turned around, staring at Liam with wide, startled eyes at the question. ‘Is that what you think?’ 

‘Well…’ Liam started, the horrible growing feeling that something was actually wrong creeping up on him. ‘You have significantly less stuff than I do. And… You seem so distracted all the time. I just thought that…’ 

He paused, leaving his sentence unfinished, and as he looked up at Theo, an understanding look formed in the other boy’s eyes. ‘Right,’ he sighed, walking over to Liam and taking his hand, leading him around the couch. ‘Let’s just sit, then I can explain.’ 

Liam remained silent, following after Theo and sat down on the couch beside him, glancing over at him with expectant eyes. 

‘Right,’ Theo sighed, looking up and brushing his thumb over the back of Liam’s hand between them softly. ‘I didn’t mean to make you feel like I don’t want to do this, because I do. I really do. It’s just…’ He paused, looking down at his lap and fidgeting with his hands as he thought of the right words to say. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve had a place of my own. And I know I stayed with you and your parents before this, but this is still different. I have to get used to it.’ 

Liam bit his lip, glancing up at Theo before taking his hand again, holding it in his lap. ‘I get that,’ he said. ‘It’s new. I have it too.’ 

Theo’s head snapped up, meeting Liam’s eyes, and a soft smile appeared on his face, a wave of relief at Liam’s understanding washing over him and his heart beating faster in his chest. ‘I don’t have a lot of stuff,’ he said. ‘I’ve never needed much. Or... Well... I've never had much, really.' 

Liam nodded, thinking back on how Theo used to sleep in his car and a brief feeling of sadness hit him, before looking around and realizing how much better they had it now. With a smile he fell back against the back of the couch, studying the bare room around them. ‘You know,’ he said. ‘I bet we can change that. I bet we can make this place look real nice.’ 

Theo grinned, shuffling around and leaning against the cushions comfortably. ‘You mean we’re going shopping tomorrow?’ he laughed. 

Liam looked over at him, his stomach fluttering at Theo’s sparkling eyes. ‘Hell yeah! What do you reckon we should hang up on that wall above the couch? Painting? A nature poster?’ 

Theo snorted, unable to tear his gaze away from the boy he loved beside him, and his cheeks were hot as he shuffled closer to him, leaning against him. ‘You’re a dork,’ he said. 

Liam chuckled. ‘You love me.’ Theo remained silent for a moment, looking down at Liam and his heart raced in his chest at the words, and the realization of just how true they were. ‘Yeah,’ he mumbled, 'I do,' closing his eyes for a moment and taking in the moment. If anyone had told him months ago that his future looked like this, he probably would have laughed in their face. But now, he couldn’t picture anything else. He didn’t want anything else. 

Liam let out a sigh, shuffling closer and resting his head on Theo’s shoulder, wrapping his hand around his boyfriend’s. ‘I love you too,’ he said quietly. 

Theo opened his eyes, meeting Liam’s eyes even if he didn’t move, too comfortable to do that, and smiled. He wondered how he got here, how he got so lucky even after everything. He had never felt this way in his life, but he knew, it wasn’t a bad thing. 

‘Hey,’ Liam muttered softly then, after a moment of silence, and straightened his back, forcing Theo to move as well. A soft groan escaped his lips. ‘We can go to Ikea tomorrow,’ Liam said, giving Theo an unsure smile. ‘You know, to expand the stuff you own. Make it a little bit more like your place as well.’ 

Theo smiled, looking away as his cheeks grew hot and tried not to let Liam see the effect he had on him. He was hardly the intimidating chimera anymore, was he? ‘I’d love to,’ he said, smiling, resting against the back of the couch and leaning his head back relaxed, turning to look over at Liam. ‘Thank you,’ he said, thinking of how Liam tried hard to make this feel like his home too, like a home they shared with how he could pick his own furniture now too, after feeling completely lonely and broken from sleeping in the cold, cramped space that was his truck. He was so glad now, that he never had to do that again. ‘You make me feel right.’ 

Liam blushed, looking away, and remained silent. Theo grinned, smirking at making Liam feel that way, and fumbled around for his hand. They sat in silent for a moment, staring at the bare wall in front of them as boxes surrounded them, until Liam interrupted the silence, earning a groan and a soft slap against his shoulder from Theo. 

‘Hey Theo?’ he asked. 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘I bet we can put a nature poster up on that wall. You know, make this place look awesome, like us. Don’t you think?’ 

Theo chuckled, leaning over to kiss Liam’s cheek as another wave of how lucky he was hit him. ‘Of course we can, little wolf. Awesome. Just like us.’

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Comments make my day! :)


End file.
